Rain
Description WARNING: If you do not have a computer properly equipped for online gaming, this place will have a much higher chance of crashing your game and/or disconnecting you than most places on Roblox. SPECIAL ADDITIONS: EpicBunny114, vikterreznov, GiddyGhost, Roycewicz101, genraljacob. If you're lagging, or constantly disconnecting, press Esc, go to Game Settings, uncheck the Auto checkbox, then move the slider down to one! After 6 long months of work, I give you After The Flash 5! This game now has the votekicker script, so say "kick whoever" to vote to kick somebody. Special thanks to Woot3 for the 3.0 Upgrade! Weapon controls: Q - Lower gun, E - Utility, R - Reload, F - Stance, T - scope if it's the AN-94 or M4A1 Background Before the war ended, in late 2032, Pearl Harbor had become a strong source of naval power for the US military. The region of land at the end of the Middle Loch in the harbor, between the Farrington Highway and the Queen Liliuokalani Fairway, had become a medium sized military industrial city between 2020 and 2032. The Leeward Community College had developed many new buildings for Naval Drone Specialization and Coast Guard Specialization. This small portion of Pearl City was hit by two nuclear warheads, both very near its west side. The portion of the city nearest to the Leeward Community College and the Masterson Shipyard remains fairly untouched, barring the fact that it's periodically and unpredictably flooded, leaving portions of it covered entirely in eroded sand. When the ACMF bombed Pearl City, they had advanced in technology; preparing during the heat of the oncoming war, creating larger bombs. (As of 2017, the Topol(SS-25) series or the Dong Feng-5 series would have been used to generally eliminate Pearl City, because there are hundreds in stock and they are practical for combat use; the downside is that even a bomb of 10kt would have completely demolished Pearl City anyway.) The smallest bomb the ACMF would have had would be impractical (though still would have demolished the city completely). The point of this is that, regardless of location, two warheads that the ACMF could have practically used would have destroyed EVERYTHING in the area, and most of Oahu (as in, no building would left standing, the water would stay poison, and the air would be poison for 174 more years). Since electricity is only supplied to essential machinery, electronic music and instruments have faded from the norm since the war. Music genres such as swing, jazz, and post-modern jukebox have made a comeback in the hearts and souls of Americans in the 2090s. Locations Like all After the Flash games, Rain has many different locations to explore and roleplay in. Masterson Valley This area was once filled with water and acted as a dock, capable of holding up to five ships, of which three could be docked for refitting or maintenance at any given time. After the war ended, the water had filtered out of the shipyard for unknown reasons. This area has since grown into a lush, tropical piece of Honolulu's environment. It's home to the Masterson Factory, which produces all of Pearl's clean water, fusion energy, and mechanisms, supplying equally to every faction, regardless of who's sided with who. Supplies aren't free, but are fairly cheap bought from the factory. Near the factory there's also an underground warehouse containing both supplies for the factory, as well as pre-and-post war technology and weapons and ammunition. The factory also stores things it doesn't immediately sell here. Masterson Bunker The Materson Bunker is a mysterious area, which seems like an abandoned military bunker. It houses an armory, a deserted food canteen, a headquarters-like area showing the areas that have been radiated and deserted (Funnily enough, it is written in comic sans), a medical area, and a storage unit. Interestingly enough, this storage unit contains a SEAL suit and SEAL drone. This makes very little sense, as there are no SEALs in Hawaii. Main - Turndown Street Intersection This area is fairly dangerous. Quite a few gangs, including the Sandsharks, lurk around this area. It houses many office buildings used for black market shipment, such as the mall, hotel, several restaurants, and a few office buildings. Beach Overpass The Farrington Overpass is seen by many as the unofficial border between Sandshark territory, and that which the CDF holds. There are quite a few military relics sitting on it, left right as they were when the war ended sixty years ago, including a small Zumwalt-class destroyer, the "USS Erwin". In Frost the Erwin is floating right beside the overpass, and in Rain it sits some distance away, bottomed out in the harbor just to the southeast. Cranetown Like the countless thousands of scrap towns located around the US, this town is owned by the CDF, and is home to a large portion of the residents of the Masterson area. It is more fortified than most scrap towns, being built in a pre-war high rise under construction, and with a strong frontal gate. These are necessary precautions, seeing as the USCPF has a few artillery pieces pointed generally to where the town is. The residents of the town fear that the USCPF is keeping a few of the higher-quality shipments from the US main land for its high ranks and governor. It's visible from miles around, because of the old rusty tower crane at its centre, where most business takes place. In early 2016, there was a large edit to Cranetown made by fans. The area where Cranetown stands in Pearl City rests nearly perfectly on where a Home Depot is. Pearl Wasteland This area was once a piece of the Masterson Area of Pearl City. It was completely flattened when the two nuclear devices hit it, leaving it defenseless against the eroding sand that comes in with every flood that Honolulu is subject to. The area is covered in a thick layer of it now, estimated to be at least twenty feet thick, although every once in a while, a hole in the sand opens up that leads to the ruins beneath the wasteland. It's home to Fort Outlook. Fort Outlook This base was built, and is maintained, by the local USCPF detachment. Many of the local merchants suspect that this fort is stockpiling supplies for its own residents and soldiers for the possibility of a war in the west. The fort is very well fortified, well supplied, and receives weekly shipments via a few UR-22 drop ships, from the US mainland. It has a few howitzers pointing toward Cranetown, as well as the Waipahu Area. It is also located in the Pearl Wasteland. It rests on the map nearly perfectly on the Leeward Community College. Breezetown This is an additional town next to Fort Outlook made by two LPMs. It consists of basic town items, a bar, a town hall, a clinic, and so on. It's often taken over by USCPF. On the map, it actually rests on the Leeward Community College Theatre. Extra Note: Masterson Factory, It produces all of Pearl Harbor's clean water, fusion energy, and mechanisms. I just added this to shut people up about it. Factions USCPF This faction has been around ever since 2033, making it over 60 years old. Over the years, it has helped develop new cities around the war-torn USA and has a constant flow of fresh supplies from well-protected factories in the American midwest and northeast. The USCPF prefers helping only close allies, but is willing to give medical assistance and nourishment to the residents of impoverished areas. It seeks to rebuild the once-great United States of America. In 2085, the USCPF finished construction of the Masterson Factory. Four years after the USCPF finished construction of the Masterson Factory, it was taken by the Sandsharks and held ransom. The USCPF called in reinforcements and supplies from the mainland inorder to launch an anti-terrorism campaign in Pearl City against all hostile factions, including the Sandsharks. A week before the campaign was about to begin, the CDF took the factory from the Sandsharks. Nobody except the Sandshark and CDF authorities knows whether or not the CDF took it by force, by purchase, or was given the factory. The anti-terrorism campaign was called off by the USCPF in order to avert war against the CDF, although tensions have, as a result, risen. The USCPF reluctantly still buys supplies from the factory, along with CDF citizens and Sandsharks. As a result of the Atlanta Crisis in 2096, a major conflict over resources and land between the USCPF and CDF in Atlanta, Georgia, the USCPF has now split into two groups. As a whole, the USCPF still operates as usual, however the USCPF in the east is at war with the CDF, while the USCPF in the west is not. Tensions between the USCPF and CDF in the west have yet to escalate to war, although it could happen at any time in one of these two major hotspots: Los Angeles, California, and Pearl City, Hawaii. CDF This faction has been around since the mid 2030's. Over the years, the CDF has helped millions of civilians find a job and a place to live in the tens of thousands of 'scrap towns' located all over the US. The CDF is less well-supplied, however it has gained access to much more supplies than it had in the previous decades, mostly due to the war in the east. The CDF now has the ability to build cities out of practical materials, not just scraps; a major example being New Atlanta, a large city of concrete and steel which began construction in the late 2070's. The city is located a few miles south of Atlanta, Georgia, and is home to nearly three million Americans. The CDF helps any faction in need, however its supplies aren't great in number. The western CDF mostly buys supplies from the USCPF, which has kept war between the two factions at bay in the west for the past two years. The CDF seeks to form a new, greater nation over the old United States of America. Sandsharks This faction is a gang of bandits, mercenaries, thugs, and merchants, and only exists in Honolulu, Hawaii. The Sandsharks are responsible for many raids and illegal trades on the black market in Pearl City. The Sandsharks prefer the CDF, however they dislike both the USCPF and CDF.